1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous solution containing a new ferric ferrous salt Fe.sub.2 Cl.sub.5 and a method of producing the same. More particularly the present invention relates to an aqueous solution of said Fe.sub.2 Cl.sub.5 and an aqueous mixture of said Fe.sub.2 Cl.sub.5 a salt of alkali metals or a compound containing a metal which belongs to zinc family. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of producing said Fe.sub.2 Cl.sub.5 comprises dissolving ferric chloride into aqueous solution of sodium hydrochloride and then neutralizing said resulting aqueous solution by hydrochloric acid or dissolving ferrous sulfate into aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and a method of producing said aqueous mixture comprising adding said Fe.sub.2 Cl.sub.5 into an aqueous solution of strong acid and then adding a salt of alkali metals or a compound containing a metal which belongs to zinc family.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, 2FeCl.sub.2.FeCl.sub.3.xH.sub.2 O and FeCl.sub.2.2FeCl.sub.3.xH.sub.2 O have been known as ferric ferrous chlorides, and said ferric ferrous chlorides have been known to have adsorption ability. Further, it has been elucidated by the invention of the present invention that said ferric ferrous chlorides have bioactivity. Nevertheless, said bioactivity, adsorption ability, and the like of said ferric ferrous chlorides are not remarkable and therefore said ferric ferrous chlorides have never been to put to practical use.